ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Myers
| music = "Gematria (The Killing Name)" by (When as WolfPack - "Burn it to the Ground" by ) | current_efeds = World Wrestling Association, UWF | brand = Explosion | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = High-Flyer | finisher = "All Hope Is Gone (Swanton Bomb) | trainer = John Thompson Sr. | debut = August 2008 | record = | accomplishments = WWA Tag Team Champion, First ever SPW New Age Champion, Two Time WWA Award Winner | retired = }} Jason Myers (born, Jason Bradley Myers on July 3 1984, in Newcastle now residing in Des Moines, Iowa is an English-born Professional Wrestler currently fighting in America, signed to World Wrestling Association (WWA). =History= Early life Jason was born in Newcastle, England before moving to Des Moines, Iowa with his family for a fresh start. As the years went by Jason found out that the people he called his mother and father weren't his real parents. One afternoon when he returned from school, he was shocked to learn that his adoptive parent's were brutally murdered. Later on life, Jason had received a phone call from his real mother. At first he thought it was a sick joke, but his adoptive grandfather told him the truth. However when he rang his mother back, she was assaulted and murdered as Jason heard the gun shot. Jason at first thought that it was a thug, who he later murdered. After those events, Jason's life began falling apart; he grew further away from his grandfather, and he began to fall into a bad crowd. After local gangsters caught word about Jason killing the thug he believed murdered his parents, they contacted Jason for work. Jason would murder others who he had believed had done wrong, but they were simply everyday men. Jason's work took him all over the globe, ending up at one point in Tokyo, Japan, where he had somehow gotten involved with the Yakuza. After Jason narrowly avoided death he returned home. Someone however had screwed him over and Jason was arrested. A year later, after spending some time in prison Jason was released with no reason whatsoever. During his time there however, someone had scarred his face. He then began to wear a mask concealing his tarnished face. Introduction to Wrestling Jason had been watching WWE since he was 13. His adoptive father and grandfather were both wrestlers, who both held the tag team titles, and his grandfather winning a World Title 4 times before he retired and settled down, his father doing the same, the two trained Jason vigorously. At the age of 19, after he was released from prison he began to train to become a wrestler, where he would do anything to become the best. After many years of training, he was later rang by a friend who told him about the WWA. Jason immediately jumped at the chance and later signed as apart of the roster. Jason cites Jeff Hardy, Triple H, Randy Orton, Edge and Kane as his main influences. August 2008, World Wrestling Association Debut Jason debuted in WWA at the UK Warzone PPV where he faced six other fresh talent, where Jason made it to the final three alongside Cyanide Twitch and 'The Kid' Robert Chase, before both Myers and Twitch were eliminated from the match by Chase. Not long after, Jason teamed up with his long-time friend Matthew Robinson and the two formed the tag team 'The Lords Of Darkness'. During the month of September, both Jason and Matthew entered the first ever WWA Scramble Match, where the winners would receive a rematch for the WWA Tag Team Championship's if they lost the first time. Jason ended up winning the match. At the Heatwave PPV, a triple threat Tables, Ladders and Chairs match was announced, where The Lords Of Darkness would take on the team of Achilies Young and Miles Johson, and the team of The Renegade Outlaws, Shawn Taylor and Max Hatred at the PPV Heatwave to crown the first ever WWA Tag Team Champions. The Renegade Outlaws ended up making history by capturing the coveted Tag Team Titles. Myers and Robinson's rightfully earned rematch clause would be useful as they challenged The Renegade Outlaws for the Tag Titles at the PPV Halloween Hell, where they ultimately captured the Tag Team Belts when Jason would land 'All Hope Is Gone' for the win. December 2008, Loss Of The WWA Tag Team Championship's And Heel Turn After the events of Halloween Hell, a new tag team was formed when newcomers Physical Appearance and Steven Chandler formed an unlikely duo, the PAC. During this time Jason introduced his grandfather, former wrestler John Thompson Sr. who accompanied him to many of his matches before Steven Chandler had took his grandfather out. The PAC would challenge both Jason and Matthew, and throughout the month before Caged Christmas Chaos, in singles competitions each traded wins over one another. By the time Caged Christmas Chaos came, both Jason and Matthew found themselves against no longer the team of PAC, but simply Physical Appearance and Jason Fenix, due to Chandler's issues with management and being released. During the month the team also began to display troubles and dissention within the team, weeks before they were set to defend the belts. The Lords Of Darkness would not only lose the Tag Titles, but they would disband as Jason turned on Matthew after blaming the loss on him, given the stipulation that if they lost they would disband as a team, and Jason would have to remove his mask. Jason removed his mask during his turn on his former friend by slamming a chair over the skull of Matthew, and then landing 'All Hope Is Gone' through a table. January/February 2009, assault on Matthew Robinson, joining With The Infantry and pursuit of the WWA World Heavyweight Championship After the events of Caged Christmas Chaos, Jason introduced his girlfriend, Rayne, to the wrestling world as she accompanies Jason to the ring. Jason also began wearing face-paint to the ring, after he had to un-mask at the PPV. Jason and Matthew then embarked on a feud that was fueled by anger and hatred towards one another. The two then were booked into a buried alive match at the PPV New Beginnings, but there was strange circumstances surrounding the match as neither man showed up. Jason then later revealed on an edition of Explosion that he had in fact taken Matthew out of action as he attempted to end his life, by driving a motorcycle into the chest of Matthew after a vicious assault by Myers, putting Matthew out of action for just under three months. Not long after the events, Jason found himself in tag team action once again as he teamed with Will Nichols taking on Dark Star and Death for the right to challenge for the Tag Team Championship, as they brought the stable 'The Infantry' to WWA. During the tag team match, Jason was acting funny as he assaulted his then-tag team partner Will Nichols and in the end joined with Death and Dark Star, along with Slayer later on as they formed The Infantry. This proved to be a great move as Jason was then named the new number one contender to wrestle Ric Reaper in a sadistic cell match at the next PPV. Jason was unsuccessful in his efforts to become WWA Champion, as Matthew made his return to WWA when he interefered and cost Jason the title. March 2009 After Jason had lost his first Championship Opportunity, he was on a short-lived winning streak, first defeating Showtime, and then faced Ric Reaper, this time around Myers defeated Reaper, something he wasn't able to do in the past. Before the PPV, Myers and Chino engaged in a furious battle where Chino ultimately came out on top. At Last Chance, The Infantry lost to Team WWA, where Blake Thompson's former shares were on the line. During the match both Death and Slayer were took out on stretchers and were unable to compete, Myers managed to eliminate Chino but his rival Matthew Robinson eliminated Jason from the match. Team WWA would later go on to win the match and the shares, keeping WWA safe from the grasp of The Infantry April 2009-The End of The Infantry/beginning of The Wolfpack After Last Chance, Jason and Matthew re-ignited there previous feud from months prior, as the two entered in tag team competition against each other. Eventually it was announced that the two would face each other at the next WWA PPV, UK Warzone, this time in a buried alive match. During the month, Jason found out his father was still alive and that it was in fact him who murdered his birth mother. Jason found himself and Rayne in danger as many attacks took place, but ended when Jason eventually gained vengeance against his own father and ended his life before his onslaught could continue. As the weeks went by, Jason found himself a new ally in Robert Chase, on what was the beginnings of a new faction, when The Infantry's future was lookong bleak; the two teamed up to defeat Matthew Robinson, and new-comer to WWA Kuroi Takai. Later that night after Dark Star had lost his International Championship to Twister, both Jason and Robert assaulted Dark Star, effectively ending what was left of The Infantry, after the unfortunate demise of Physical Appearance, and Death and Slayer being out of action. On the 25th of the 4th edition of Explosion, Jason and Robert Chase aligned themselves with long time nemesis Ric Reaper as they aided in the defeat of Shawn Taylor, the three then named 'The Wolfpack' creating a new stable in WWA. May 2009 Throughout the month of may both Myers and Robinson's feud grew more sadistic than ever. At UK Warzone, Myers lost to Matthew, where Rayne was also buried alive by Matthew's girlfriend, Stacy Jones. For sometime there was some confusion as to whether Jason and Rayne would in fact return. June 2009, The Return Of Jason On the 3rd of June Edition of Explosion, after Matthew Robinson had lost to Matt Edwards in an Extreme Rules Number One Contendership Bout, the lights flickered various colours and as they turned back on Matthew had carved in his torso 'The Devil Said No', and Myers landed 'All Hope Is Gone' onto Matthew diving from the titantron, putting Robinson straight through the stretcher. Later on in the evening, after the main event where Jason's stable-mates, Ric Reaper and Robert Chase had drove Spectaculum from WWA, the lights went out and when they were put back on, Jason had crucified Matt Blaze and carved 'The Devil Said No' into his torso, also. Jason also reverted to using the 'Devil's Reject' moniker. His first match back was against Matt Edwards, for the first time facing off, in the main event of Explosion, which saw neither men win the match as both escaped the cage at exactly the same time, and at Ultimate Revolution, for the last time Jason will go against Matthew Robinson, this time, inside Hell's Inferno, a match Myers himself created. At Ultimate Revolution, Jason defeated Matthew in an epic battle as he set his arch nemesis ablaze, which also ended there feud. July 2009, pursuit of the WWA Championship Mere days after Myers had been through hell, he appeared on the post-Ultimate Revolution show where he, alongside his WolfPack members beat down the newly crowned WWA World Champion Matt Edwards, ending the segment with Jason holding the Championship Belt staking claim to the title, later on in the night Jason's former friend and nemesis Matthew had issued an invitation for WWA Warzone where the two would bury the hatchet and end on good terms, which Myers accepted. In the main event however Myers made his presence known once again as he assaulted James Robinson before the match, taking him out of action for a portion of the match and later on he returned with Rayne where Jason landed All Hope Is Gone on a prone Twister, but failed to follow up his previous attack with the baseball bat on James as he attempted The Faces Of Death but James countered it, nailing Punk'd on Myers as he pinned a dormant Twister for the victory. The next week on the first edition of Warzone, Jason teamed with fellow Wolf Ric Reaper as they took on James Robinson and Sam Blaze, with The WolfPack picking up the victory as Ric pinned Sam. Earlier in the night it was announced by WWA Owner Steve Davison that Jason would face Matthew Robinson for one final time to gain number one contendership for the WWA World Championship against Chino at Heatwave. SPW Jason signed with the now defunct SPW in March after Ric Reaper had called him up about joining, and within his debut bout he captured the SPW New Age Championship, becoming the first in history to do so by defeating Chino who lasted until the end of the gauntlet bout before Myers ended up capturing the title. Myers went unbeaten in the federation before losing the title to Chino at the PPV. After a triple threat match also involving his close friend Matt Nitro, both he and Matt quit the SPW federation. Jason cites his reasons for quitting as 'being unhappy with management', and also believes that there was backstage politics within the federation. IIW Jason signed onto wrestle in the well known but now defunct IIW Federation. He made his debut against Sean Jennings, where he defeated Jennings. The next week Jason was entered into an Ascension Championship tournament to crown the first IIW Ascension Champion. Jason was poised to go to the finals, after defeating two other superstars, giving him a 3-0 record, but IIW closed its doors before Jason could go onto the finals. UWF After taking a four month hiatus from UWF, owned by Chino. Jason re-signed a contract for the federation. He is set to make his debut against Tim Timmons, a former UWF Champion in the main event inside of a steel cage. Jason managed to defeat Tim Timmons, when he dived off the top of the cage to land 'All Hope Is Gone' for the win, and in the process he was added to the UWF Championship match at Fuck Death with five other participants. On his second match in the newly reborn UWF, Myers was set to team up with a long-time rival of his, Chino, to take on the team of two other of Jason's rivals, Matt Edwards and Will Nichols, however the match was changed to a triple threat Fall's Count Anywhere Match where Myers defeated both Chino and Edwards, extending his winning record to 2-0 in UWF. Jason extended his streak to 3-0 in UWF where he defeated former Infantry stable-mate Dark Star on Blood And Guts. On the 13 of July edition of Blood And Guts, Jason fought to a no-contest against Razor when Dark Star interferred. Hell's Inferno Jason invented the match type, Hell's Inferno which consists of; 20 Foot high roofed cell, which is made entirely of barbed wire, and objects dangling from the ceiling which the combatants are used to set the other alight by climbing the ladder; the first man to set his opponent ablaze is the winner. At Ultimate Revolution, Jason defeated Matthew in the first ever Hell's Inferno. Other Interests Jason is the lead singer of a band, Mutilated Corpse, but due to conflicts with being on the road for wrestling the band are taking a hiatus. The band have 4 Members, Jason being the lead vocalist, Damien Demento on lead guitar, Ville Ulrich on drums, and Corey Flynn on bass, the band released there fourth album entitled 'Satanists Blood-Bath' on October 31, which went straight to number one. The band signed with Roadrunner Records after the release of there first album, entitled 'Blood-Stained Bed Sheets' sold incredibly well as the band were at the time independent, there second album consisted of covers including Slipknot, Machine Head, Metallica and many others, which they called 'Legacies Never Die', both released whilst Myers and his band mates were at the tender age of 18 years. To date there biggest selling album was there third release, entitled 'Violent Whispers', which sold 500,000 copies within a week of its release, which was released on the sixth month of the sixth day in 2006, 666. Jason also has a passion for art, many of his T-shirt designs are his own. He took art at a GCSE level, but he didn't seem that interested in the subject at the time, however a year after he finished school and was about to finish his first year of sixth form he started to develop an interest in drawing once again, drawing manga after a friend had introduced him to it. He then later studied Art at college, where he took a portfolio building course, which he believes hes gained more from the course in 10 weeks than he ever did in 2 years of doing art at GCSE level. Personal life Jason met his fiance, Rayne, one night when his band was playing in a local bar in Des Moines, Iowa. Jason found out she was living on the streets and allowed her to stay with himself and his grandfather, and during the year or so Jason was in prison his grandfather took care of her. When Jason was released from prison, the two entered there relationship once again. The two got engaged in April. =Championships & Accomplishments= World Wrestling Association * WWA Tag Team Champion With Matthew Robinson, (The second WWA Tag Team Champions in history, 1 time) **Defeated The Renegade Outlaws * Voted WWA Most Improved Of The Year 2008 * Voted For Most Memorable Moment 2008 (Joint Award Held With Fellow WWA Wrestlers) * Competed In The First WWA Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match * Competed In The First Sadistic Cell Match * Winner Of The First Ever WWA Scramble Match * Winner Of The First Ever Hell's Inferno Match **Defeated Matthew Robinson Sunrise Pro Wrestling *Sunrise Pro Wrestling New Age Champion (The First In History, 1 time) **Defeated Chino =In Wrestling= Finishing and Signature Moves :All Hope Is Gone'' – Swanton Bomb''' :The Faces Of Death – Twist Of Fate Into A Moonsault :The Bitter End – Whisper In The Wind :The Torture Device – Head Scissors/Shin Lock Combo :Devil Lock :High Knee :STO :Dropkick :Sharpshooter :Torture Rack :Chin Lock :Headbutt :Tree Of Woe :Suicide Dive :Springboard Clothesline From The Apron :Judo Hip Toss Take-Down Signature Objects :'''''Tables :Ladders :Chairs :Baseball Bat Managers :Rayne :John Thompson Sr. :Heather Robinson :Riley - Only When With The WolfPack Theme Songs WWA -'Singles Competition' *''Surfacing'' - Slipknot (August–December 2008) *''My Plague (New Abuse Mix)'' - Slipknot (December 2008-April 2009) *''Gematria (The Killing Name)'' - Slipknot (April 2009 – Present) -'Stables/Tag Team Music' *''When Darkness Falls'' - Killswitch Engage (September 2008-December 2008) (Used Only When He Teamed With Matthew Robinson As The Lords Of Darkness) *''Down With The Sickness'' - Disturbed (February–April 2009) Only Used When He Teamed With The Infantry *''Burn It To The Ground'' - Nickelback (May 2009-) Only Used When With The WolfPack Other federations UWF: *''Disasterpieces'' - Slipknot (January 2009) Second Run: *''Gematria (The Killing Name)'' - Slipknot (April 2009 – Present) SPW: *''Eyeless'' - Slipknot (March 2009) *''Undead'' - Hollywood Undead (March 2009) *''Come To Life'' - Alter Bridge (March–April 2009) IIW: *''Warzone'' - Rob Zombie (March–April 2009)